In Shining Armor
by swasome unicorns
Summary: Kim, the most wanted outlaw in the kingdom, gets captured by the best knight they have. The same knight is assigned to guard her. Kim thought all she wanted to do was get back to her family, but now will Kim try to get past him and escape? Will she want to? ReadxReview please!


**Hey guys! I know I'm nowhere near done with my other story, but I got a request for this story, so please review and/or PM me and tell me if I should continue it! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or the plot, which I got from Puppylovers.**

Chapter 1: Running

_Kim's POV_

I gasped for air as I sprinted through the forest. They were so close to me, but I knew that I could make it. I was almost there. Just a little further...

The footsteps grew louder and louder behind me. I quickly changed directions and began climbing up a tree. The bag on my back was weighing me down, but I can do this. I WILL do this. With that thought, I went higher and higher up the tree.

Then suddenly, I felt a pain explode in the back of my left shoulder. They SHOT me?! With an arrow?! It's gonna take more than that to capture Kim Crawford.

I am the most wanted outlaw in the kingdom, after all.

So I gritted my teeth and kept climbing up the tree. I haven't been caught yet, and that's not gonna start now.

Then a KNIFE pierced the tree bark right next to me, snagging a few of my hairs with it. I stared in horror. THOSE HAIRS COULD HAVE BEEN ME.

But I shook it off and kept climbing. My family was counting on me. Not the Crawfords, all I share with them is a name. They lost whatever they could have shared with me years ago. No, I'm talking about my real family. Eddie, Milton, Grace, Phil, and Rudy and Bethany, who have been like parents to us. We all count on and need each other. They're all counting on me now. I have to make it.

My shoulder was burning. I don't know how much longer I can do this. I'm going to pass out soon. But I can make it. I have to keep trying.

I...will...not...STOP! I kept whispering to myself through the pain and the tears that were threatening to pour out of my eyes.

I gasped as something erupted in my other shoulder. Another arrow. It hurts so much...

'Sorry guys...' I whispered as my eyes fluttered shut. And I fell.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Owww... I forced my eyes open. I was in a hard, cold place. A...prison cell? Oh no. I got caught. I let everyone down.

I tried to sit up, but the backs of my shoulders protested. I grunted and felt myself slide back down. I tried to move my hands, but they were chained together. Then, looking at my feet, they were chained to a wall. High security place, I guess.

Where exactly am I?

Then a clicking sound came from the other side of the door. Someone was unlocking it. Maybe they would be dumb enough to let me out...?

A knight/guard my age or so walked in. He handed me a little piece of bread and some water, then proceeded to look at my shoulders. He peeled the bandages-Wait, bandages?!

"Um, who are you, where am I, and why are you touching me?!"

He smirked. I hate guys that smirk.

"You're in a prison cell and I'm touching you so you can use your shoulders again someday." He said, poking my wound. I gasped in pain and he just smirked again.

"And as to who I am, I'm your personal guard, also known as the greatest knight in the kingdom." He straightened with pride.

"I'm worth the greatest knight? Wow!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, I was just getting bored with my old job." He smirked. Again. If my arms weren't chained, I would punch that nasty little thing off his face.

"Anyways, eat up. We can't have our greatest capture dying before her date at court!" He began walking out.

"Wait! Knight-man!"

He turned. "When can I leave this wretched place?"

"Knowing the king, a pretty little prize like you may never leave." He smirked again and walked out.

Ugh. There is no way I can get out of this one. And the worst part? It's practically impossible to eat with chained hands.

"I HATE THIS!" I screamed in frustration.

**So, how is it? I have like no idea how stories like this go, since I'm not really a fan of reading them, but I would love your suggestions and thoughts on it! And if I do continue it, then it's not going to be my main story, that would be The Good, the Bad, and the Kick. Thanks for reading!**

**-Nikki**


End file.
